Allies
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: um ... my version of ccs! what happens if in the very begginning melin gets sick and a new girl pops up .. how does she change the plot? AND WHAT DOES BLANK CLOW CARD GOT TO DO W/ EVERYTHING?! r/r!
1. no one left to tell

a/n: um ... I dunno if this is good enough, it kinda weird. But you be the Judge of it! please!  
ok, R/R!! for me? .. please? and tell me if it's good or not good. (no flames pls.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NO ONE LEFT TO TELL" (prologue)   
--------------------------------  
  
It was early morning before the crack of dawn. A boy around the age of six or so,   
sat patiently awaiting for his sensei and the odd girl he trains with, daily.  
"Master Li, it seems Melin will be unable to be with us this week" a man came from  
behind him and spoke "But no worries I have a substitute. The duaghter of a friend of mine"  
Li turned around to see a girl around his age. Her hair was jet black and reached her   
shoulders, there were strands of her hair that were blue. Li found it foolish.  
"Master Lo, this is Akiko" Li nodded and did not say anything "Very well, lets proceed,  
shall we?"  
Akiko was a fast learner and soon caught up with Li. She was a bit like Melin -she smiled  
but never said anything.  
"Sensei?" she began one day "does he tend to stay as he is right now?"  
Akiko sat tending to flowers and looked at Saorayan, who continued to practice.  
"My dear .. Li has always been like this" the sensei paused "he has a passion for   
seriousness being the only boy in the Li clan, it will be his duty one day to take charge and Li  
here wants to be prepared .."   
Akiko nodded in agreement as the sensei went off. Sighing she watched Li a bit more until  
he was out of breath. She got up.  
"Here .." she said handing him a towel "I know your kind enough to take it .." she smiled  
obediantly, Li took it and wiped the sweat from his forehead but still did not say anything.  
"It must be hard not to smile" she continued "But I can see from you, It's easy isn't   
it?" Li stared at her. Akiko only smiled.  
Days passed Melin was getting better and Li didd not have the decency to at least say   
-something.  
"Why are you so happy, Akiko?" a man -well actually her sensei asked as Akiko picked a   
flower from the ground.  
"I'm going to see my mommy for the first time!" she squealed making a crown out of the  
flowers she had gathered.  
"My, My this is great news" he answered putting on the crown on her head "I can see why  
you are so excited .."  
"Yes.. I am" Akiko nodded.  
Li watched her laughed and smiled.  
"And since Melin's getting better she'd continue from where she left off .." she sighed  
and looked at Li, who instantly covered his face with a book "That means ..I have to go"  
"I see" the man looked at Li "Why don't you go and talk to him .. there's no harm in that.."  
She nodded "Hm.." and picke up the blue flower.  
Li noticed she was coming and distracted himself in reading.  
"Here, for you .." she smiled putting the flower on the book. Li stared at it. There was  
silence.  
"It really must be hard for you .." she answered. This time, Li looked at her "To smile  
of course .."  
"Akiko!! your father's here!!" a woman yelled.  
"I'll be leaving .. but I know if I say good bye it wouldn't mean a thing, because I'll  
see you again" Akiko smiled "It's a feeling"  
Finally a smile crept onto his lips as he shook his head.  
"Li!!" it was Melin. Li's half smile died and his eyes gave out a I-didn't-smile-at-you-it  
was-a-mirage message. She understood and without Li having to say anything, she responded quickly.  
"I know but .. there's" she smiled getting up from the seat "no one left to tell ..'  
As she walked away, Melin passed her.  
"Watch it!" she yelled Akiko just smiled.  
Making her way to Li's side she pouted "Li? who's that?" she asked, Li didn't say anything  
but shrugged his shoulders.  
he thought as he closed his book with the flower inside.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n :Okay? so? heh! well anyways, "NO ONE LEFT TO TELL" is followed by Allies (the series).  
I had NO IDEA on the "SENSEI'S NAME" gawd forbidd!! i just called him "SENSEI" ..okay, that sounded  
dumb ... and of course .. I made Melin possesive of Li .. cuz she's suppose to be like that and if  
she wasn't .. i'd be crazy. Anyways, I wrote this a LONG TIME AGO. (wanna know how long? ..it was   
during the summer before my first year at highschool ... DANG, THIS OLD. (and im now what? 10th  
grade? ... well, technically .. i am) r/r!! please!!! 


	2. allies chapter one

a/n: OMG!! I had trouble updating bcuz my comp. didn't want to operate (as in work, actually it was my  
modem, and then I gave it a smack ..literally speaking and it worked!!) lol, ^_^' anways, this is the   
beginning of Allies ... er, i have five other chapters for this ... (I hope i don't go overboard) but  
I just don't want to type them up .. YET. and I wish i would get GOOD REVIEWS FOR THIS!!! (I hate   
flames totally, but if i do get them .. it's ok) BOREDOM SUCKS believe me ... R/R!! PLEASE! *pouts*   
for me? I mean to take me out of my misery!! .... and anexiety!! I mean you can't believe what I'm   
actually going through, it feels like I'm taking a Algebra test and i know im going to get a *buzzer*  
15% (i actually got something like that in a seat work ... or was it a test ..eh-heh ^_^' i know how  
Serena feels like)   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A L L I E S part one: "H I G H S E A S O N F O R N E W S T U D E N T "  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(a/n: this series follows after Sakura captures the Thunder card .. hehe MY VERSION, and sorry if  
some lines sound familiar *whisphers* some of them are taken from the American-ized CCS ... they  
don't belong to me it belongs to them ..lol)  
  
"Morning!" a girl with auburn hair and green eyes walks through the door ready to face  
Mr. Punctual after last night's incident.  
  
"Aren't you happy about last night's card capturing?" her best friend whisphered to her,  
who groaned in dispair.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo ..don't remind me .." she sighed remembering what had happened.  
  
[Sakura picked up the card that lay on the floor.  
"You really DON'T have a clue" replied Li before he walked away]  
  
The flash back ended the door opened and shut, it was Li. He tried to avoid the girl with  
the nice eyes, but before he made it to his seat she began to talk.  
  
"Look Li .. about last night" she looked at him.  
  
"You know,Sakura" he began "don't get into things you really don't know anything about"  
  
She huffed -well, it looked like she did "Well .. it's not as if I was born with it and  
have to wear robes or anything .. anyways, I don't need your help.."  
  
"Hey-" Li was cut off by a boy with charcoal black hair  
  
"You new here aren't you .." he began  
  
Li shurgged his shoulders "and so?" Li looked at him  
  
"I assign the class chores .. and let me introduce you to the blackboard" he replied   
dragging Li to the front.  
  
Sakura giggled "For the first time I'm glad Takashi was there" Sakura spoke watching him  
order Li to do this and that, but was it neescessary?  
  
"Hm.." Tomoyo nodded smiling.  
  
"Okay .. class get to your seat" Sakura's teacher, Mr. Terda entered the classroom with  
a student with a student behind him "we're lucky again" he smiled writing the student's name on  
the chalkboard.  
  
It was a girl. She had long black waist length hair and bangs that reached her forehead,  
there were strands of hair on bothe side that were longer than her bangs. They touched her chin  
and were color blue.  
  
"Her name is Akiko Lenna" he answered now facing the class"make her feel welcome at  
Tomoeda Elementary ..now Akiko" he faced the girl "why don't you sit behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo?  
why don't you raise your hand"   
  
Tomoyo did as she was told and quietly Akiko sat behind her.  
"Hi, Akiko" Sakura greeted as Akiko smiled and bowed her head in response.  
Akiko sighed and leaned her back against the chair and began fiddling on what looked  
like a blue quarter moon and a saphire gem inside it. It glittered as the sun shone on it. This  
caught Li's eye. He stared at it until Akiko hid it within her uniform shirt. Facing the board  
in which he had cleaned earlier, he began to wonder where that significant shine he had seen on  
Akiko's necklace seems so ..familiar. He thought hard until the insides of his brain could no  
longer take the punding of his determination of finding it out. And yet, at the sudden gush of  
sudden relief robbed him of any indications that the pain was going away. He felt a weak - a bit  
weaker than usual. Moaning a silent plea to make it go away, his eyes rolled backward and so did  
his body.   
  
He fell with a loud crash and everyone in the room shifted their heads to find the fainted  
Li on the floor.  
  
"Li! oh my goodness!" Sakura got out of her seat and kneeled besides him. Tomoyo and Akiko  
only got out to help sakura get Li up.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, Li's head was on her lap. She was still calling his  
name out when Akiko knelt besides her to feel his pulse. As she did this Sakura's eyes had caught   
on the sparkle of Akiko's necklace that hung on her neck.  
  
"He's not dead" she answered, once noticing her necklace was out, she placed it back in "Sakura?"  
She seemed like she was in a daze. The sparkle was nothing Sakura had ever seen before, it  
was beautiful. Suddenly she was brought back with a mere snap of fingers.  
  
"don't worry he just fainted" came a voice, it was a woman with long auburn hair she smiled  
as Li groaned "Give him space he's waking up"  
  
Akiko rubbed the necklace.  
  
"Thank goodness" she replied as the teacher who Mr. Terada refer to as Ms. Mackenzi stared  
at the piece of jewelry in her hands. The woman didn't stare too long, but reverted her gave back to  
the male teacher.  
  
"It looks as if the heat's too much .. why dont the kids go outside for today?" she suggested,  
he nodded in agreement and gathered some papers on his desk.  
  
He chuckled lightly "sure .. one day wouldn't hurt?" he replied  
  
"Okay, kids .. lets go outside" Ms. Mackenzi announced taking Akiko's hand.  
  
"Tomoyo .. did you notice something about Akiko's necklace?" she whisphered as Tomoyo shook   
her head.  
  
Li crept behind her "You felt it too, sakura?"  
  
"yea"  
  
"Rika.. I hope you study for next week's spelling test .. you need it"  
  
Rika stood up from her desk "uh .. yes Mr. Terada"  
  
"boy, I guess she's having more trouble than you, Sakura" Tomoyo trailed off "Hey .. I have  
an idea .. why don't you invite Rika over to you house so we all could study together!"  
  
"Great idea!" Sakura ran off to catch up with the girl not far ahead of her "HEY RIKA!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Akiko asked the chestnut hair colored boy  
  
"why do you ask?" came his cold reply.  
  
She would have winced if she wanted to, but she choose to stand her ground.  
  
"well, it's not as if I would care. Sakura, that girl in front of you was worried about you" she  
eyed Li, who was deep in thought.  
  
A break of silence remain as Akiko fought hard to think of anything possible to say.  
  
"where are you from?" Li broke the silence that had been held for quite sometime.  
  
A smirk crept her lips as Akiko stoop up.  
  
"That isn't nescessary" she straightened out her skirt "for the time being. however, I will tell  
you when the times comes .."  
  
Akiko walked down the grassy area where a couple of kids were reading as Li got u to swing his  
bag over his shoulders and walked the opposite way with his hair lightly blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Something isn't right .." he said to himself "I just can't lay a finger on it"  
  
Feline eyes watched as it's target left.  
  
"It's going well" she spoke.   
  
Suddenly a spark came through her senses "eventually .." she held out the ornament on her necklace  
"this can tell me magical possesion of any nature" it glittered brightly "no matter how had they resist .."  
  
Akiko's head jerked forward as the course of the wind began to change.  
  
"what are you trying to tell me?" she whisphered to the wind that continued to blow from it's   
opposite direction, it didn't answer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: okay, I just mixed everything together ... japanese version and the W.B version. And you know what?  
I just re-read the WHOLE shebang and it sounds funky and im like "I SOOO ... DID NOT WRITE LIKE THIS?!"  
my eyes were like bulging out of their sockets, my writing sounded weird .. i mean hey! this is a year  
old work and coming form my other works .. it seems like i made a big CHANGE. lol, R/R!! please!!! 


	3. allies chapter two

A/N: Er... so I lied. I mean what I ment to say was 'IM NOT GOING POST UP EVERYTHING' not unless  
I get a review from at least SOMEONE (Ruthy, that could mean you or Rose) but anyways, I'm gonna  
go on a limb here .. HOW IS IT SO FAR?! I mean it sucks? I dunno .. THAT WHY IM ASKING.. THE   
READERS ... lol, ^_~ pardon my extreme out lash there ... I'm bored and my ICE TEA just reduced   
itself into HOT ICE TEA ... *pouts* IT WAS COLD A WHILE AGO!! ... what the heck happened to it?!  
^_^' anyways, um .. MEANS P.O.V's okay? .. i just want you to get that concept .. means  
P.O.V's ..SOoooo .... R/R!! PLEASE!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A L L I E S part two: "T H I R D A D D I T I O N O F R I V A L R Y"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Li, you know that girl?" she turned to him "what's she like?"  
  
Instantly the girl up front ran up to him, actually by his side "Listen up carefully,  
Sweetheart" she glared "back off!"  
  
Li moaned in annoyance and in embarassment.  
  
"psst!" came Tomoyo "Sakura"  
  
From her seat Sakura face Tomoyo, who sat next to her "yea?" she replied  
  
"high time for new students don't you think?" she answered as Sakura replied with a nodd  
of her head.  
  
Akiko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Okay, for today" Mr. Terada began "we will be doing gymnastics"  
  
The class protested as a few put up a smile.  
  
"okay, who would like to start?" he continued looking at the students who most of them   
stepped back. Suddenly, the new girl who went by the name of Melin rose her hand up in the air.  
  
"Me" she stated with some dignity in her voice.  
  
Running to the mattress she landed a sault to regain her original form "hmp" she replied  
arching her head to sakura a challenging smile.  
  
A bit confused Sakura turned to Akiko.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" she asked smiling nervously.  
  
Akiko nodded politly "sure. Why not? I hate to turn down an offer of a challenge"  
  
Akiko shot a glance at Melin, who was glaring at her.  
  
"Smooth" came Tomoyo, as she watched Akiko do a perfect cartwheel.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"why dont you show then how it's done, Sakura?"  
  
Without answering, Sakura ran up to the mattress to do exactly as her friend had   
suggested.  
  
"She always nails it!" Akiko heard one of Sakura's friends say.  
  
Soon Mr. Terada walked up to Melin, Sakura, and Akiko.  
  
"Why don't you ladies .." he trailed off "show us some advance moves?"  
  
They all looked at each other and agreed.  
  
"A friendly challenge" Tomoyo started "how cool is that"  
  
Up first was Melin, who did a combo of cartwheels and flips causing her back to face the  
class."Ha!" she exclaimed as she passed by Akiko.  
  
Sakura was up next. She did summersaults and with a thrust of her body flipped in the air  
so it would result would face the students who were clapping.  
  
Akiko sighed as she reached her destination on the mat to tie her hair. Stepping back she   
turned around to do a back flip to push herself up and do a sault. The class clapped with the   
same exact amount of clapping as they did for both melin and sakura. With a bow she walked back   
to her place by Sakura who greeted her with a 'good job'  
  
At this, Li began to feel de ja vu. It was like he had again seen that from somewhere   
before. But where?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During lunch Akiko had made such a big impact on Melin.  
  
"Can you believe her?" melin thought for a moment "she had an inbalanced posture! she   
wasn't perfect"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped at the scene she was making "Well, melin. I thought she was great"  
"Well, I don't think so" came melin's retort as she hugged Li painfully "my Li can do  
much more than that! he rules on the floor! yep! no one can beat my Li!"  
  
Again for the how manyth time Li groaned in embarassment.  
  
"Hm, if you rant about him all the time about how he is holier than thou .. why doesn't  
he say it for himself? aren't we good enough as an audience for him?" Akiko stood behind the now  
freake dout Melin "You keep saying everything, sooner or later he'll have no one left to tell"  
  
Li froze for a moment.  
  
he thought staring at Akiko's retreating figure   
  
"Li? hello?" Melin had her hand movinf top to bottom in front of his face.  
  
"huh?' he replied snapping himself back into reality.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rika! are you still up for studying over at my house?" Sakura waved as she replied with  
a nod.  
  
Tomoyo jerked her head "why don't we stop and check this place, Sakura?"  
  
They stopped at a store with beautiful oranaments hanging as display.  
  
"cool, I've been meaning to browse through here" replied Rika as they stepped in.  
  
"This so cool.." Sakura picked up a brooch that had a heart and angel wings.  
  
Tomoyo picked up a cross "No kidding .. Rika why don't you pick one?"  
  
Rika thought for a moment "um ... there so many to choose" but one caught her eye it was  
minature sword.  
  
Outside, Akiko slowly walked passed by she thought as the wind  
gently swayed her hair I sense something the wind shifted it's direction and urged her to go in  
th store   
  
"yess..." she heard, cluelessly standing outside. Eventually, someone ran into her, it  
was Sakura.  
  
"Oh .. hey Akiko .." Sakura "fancy meeting you here?"  
Akiko gave a meek smile, the feeling was gone "Sopposedly.." she replied as Sakura help  
her up "I was going to the libarary to study for the spelling test"  
  
"Then why don't you join us?" Tomoyo offered with a big smile that stretched across her   
face.  
  
"The more the merrier .. what do you say?" Rika and Sakura smiled  
  
She nodded "uh .. sure why not .."   
  
Walking besides Rika and Sakura a feeling shot through her spine.  
  
she thought tucking a strand of hair  
behind her ear.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm home!!" Sakura yelled dropping her things into the living room floor. She went into   
the kitchen and moments later returned with food.  
  
"here's a hard one" Tomoyo began "brooch"  
  
"Um .. b-r-o-a" Rika began as Sakura spoke.  
  
"hey why don't we wear ours?" pinning hers to the collar of her shirt.  
  
Akiko was deep in thought to realize sakura   
looking at her.  
  
Sakura eyed Tomoyo, who eyed Akiko.  
  
"akiko?" tomoyo called out  
  
Snapping out of it, she looked at the one who had called her "huh?"  
  
"brooch" she simply spoked "spell brooch"  
  
"Oh! b-r-o-o-c-h. brooch" she nodded off  
  
Sakura then looked at Rika "hey rika?" she called her name.  
  
Rika's eyes looked weird and the whiteness in her pupils disappeared. In a swift movement  
she thrusted at Sakura.  
  
Sakura yelled in surprise and dodged another attack as she scurried out of the door ..   
Akiko calmly followed after the both of them.  
  
Tomoyo however, rushed to the flight of stairs "KEROO! Sakura's in trouble!!" she yelled  
upstairs as a little stuffed animal came down.  
  
"I sense a clow card!" he instantly replied then noticed what was on the table "YOU HAD  
PUDDING?!"  
  
"Not now, Kero!!" Tomoyo replied "Sakura's in trouble!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't use my magic Sakura thought as she looked at Akiko, who was interested in Rika.  
  
  
Suddenly out the doopstep came Tomoyo, yet Kero stayed.  
  
"Kero! come!" urged the girl with a camera in her hand  
  
He replied with a "I can't! Someone else is out there!" his eyes bulged out of his poor   
small sockets "THAT'S THE SWORD CARD!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Rika who now had a sword in her hand. Suddenly, Rika ran past Sakura and  
headed for the other girl.  
  
"AKIKO!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: okay, ^_~ Cliffhanger! ... and THIS time I choose a GOOD moment to PLACE 'em. Anyways, I   
wanted Melin to be during the sword card (or anywayhere near it ...lol) OK, IM SORRY! IT'S NOT   
LIKE I HATE HER ... *pauses* OK SO I DO HATE HER ... but the girl has some qualities that are   
nice like um ... how much she can be obbsessed? .. eh-heh *sweatdrop* ok, im not sure but if i  
find out I'll tell you. Sorry to all the melin fans out there ... don't flame me! anyways, stay   
tune to next chapter! .. *says in announcer voice* next time on Card Captor Sakura the Allies  
Series ....  
  
["clow card jump!" The blank card flickered and took form of the jump card "Release and dispel!"]  
  
.... _A N D_ ....  
  
[The boy nodded as silver locks of hair fell to hide his eyes.  
"So be it .." them man motioned with his fingers for the boy to leave "Watch her ..  
Hope she doesn't fail .."]  
  
..OOoooo! with has that got to do with the next chapter?! .. if you want to find out ...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R E V I E W W H Y D O N ' T Y O U !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hey that rhymes,^_^') 


End file.
